Eda/Gallery
Images of Eda from The Owl House. Promotional The Owl House Promo.jpg|First promo art Owl House screenshot Annecy Film Festival.jpg|Preview shown at Annecy Film Festival 2018 The Owl House poster.jpg The Owl House second poster.jpg Animation Magazine - The Owl House.jpg Concept art OwlHouse Commish3.jpg|Commissioned artwork by Dana Terrace The Owl House art 2.png|Artwork by Dana Terrace King, Eda, and Luz doodle.jpg The Owl House - rough draft 1.jpg Owl House Trio Concept Art.png Eda Model Sheet.jpg The Owl House development drawings - early look.jpg The Owl House development drawings - Eda.jpg Screenshots Season One A Lying Witch and a Warden 1.jpg A Lying Witch and a Warden 19.jpg A Lying Witch and a Warden 28.png|"Why would I eat...a potential customer?" The Owl House 76.png The Owl House 71.png The Owl House 125.png|Eda's wanted poster The Owl House 25.png A Lying Witch and a Warden 4.jpg The Owl House 47.png The Owl House 50.png|"Bunch of freaks." The Owl House 52.png|"That happens sometimes." The Owl House 53.png The Owl House 57.png|"We got no time for this, Hooty. Let us in." The Owl House 58.png|"Welcome to the owl house." A Lying Witch and a Warden 12.png A Lying Witch and a Warden 5.jpg The Owl House 118.png A Lying Witch and a Warden 7.jpg The Owl House 124.png A Lying Witch and a Warden 2.jpg A Lying Witch and a Warden 30.png A Lying Witch and a Warden 23.png|"Ow! Oh, I hate it when that happens." A Lying Witch and a Warden 31.png A Lying Witch and a Warden 20.png A Lying Witch and a Warden 35.png A Lying Witch and a Warden 36.png The Owl House 96.png A Lying Witch and a Warden 17.png The Owl House 120.png The Owl House 115.png|Eda and King get a hug from Luz The Owl House 166.png The Owl House 171.png The Owl House 6.png Witches Before Wizards 1.png Witches Before Wizards 2.png|"No one wants an unoiled snake." The Owl House 92.png Witches Before Wizards 3.png The Owl House 18.png Witches Before Wizards 4.png Witches Before Wizards 11.png|"You talking about bad girls?" Witches Before Wizards 12.png Witches Before Wizards 13.png The Owl House 5.png The Owl House 165.png The Owl House 121.png The Owl House 31.png I Was A Teenage Abomination 48.png I Was a Teenage Abomination 8.png|"Magic isn't proper, it's wild and unpredictable." I Was a Teenage Abomination (1).png I Was a Teenage Abomination (2).png I Was a Teenage Abomination 25.png I Was a Teenage Abomination 10.png I Was a Teenage Abomination 11.png I Was a Teenage Abomination 12.png The Owl House 73.png|"Oh, no. Please stop." The Owl House 99.png The Owl House 22.png I Was a Teenage Abomination (3).png The Owl House 28.png|"Whyyyyyyy?!" I Was a Teenage Abomination 19.png|In shame I Was A Teenage Abomination 55.png The Owl House 24.png I Was A Teenage Abomination 58.png I Was A Teenage Abomination 59.png I Was a Teenage Abomination 24.png|"Aw, baby's first wanted poster." The Owl House 148.png The Intruder 10.png The Intruder 12.png The Intruder 14.png The Owl House 16.png The Intruder 18.png The Owl House 107.png|"Where do you think magic comes from?" The Owl House 109.png The Owl House 110.png|"It comes from a sac of magical bile attached to a witch's heart." The Owl House 10.png The Owl House 114.png The Intruder 20.png The Intruder 21.png The Owl House 126.png The Intruder 24.png The Intruder 42.png|Eda as a monster The Intruder 44.png The Intruder 49.png The Intruder 51.png The Intruder 54.png The Intruder 58.png The Intruder 60.png Covention (6).png Covention (12).png The Owl House 116.png Covention (14).png Covention (19).png Covention (21).png Covention (30).png Covention (33).png Covention (83).png Covention (38).png The Owl House 83.png The Owl House 84.png|"Lets start your training." The Owl House 95.png|Luz faints Covention (53).png Covention (56).png Covention (58).png Covention (59).png Covention (84).png The Owl House 94.png The Owl House 82.png Covention (68).png The Owl House 162.png Covention (70).png Covention (72).png Covention (77).png The Owl House 170.png Hooty's Moving Hassle (3).png Hooty's Moving Hassle (4).png Hooty's Moving Hassle (5).png Hooty's Moving Hassle (7).png Hooty's Moving Hassle (8).png Hooty's Moving Hassle (19).png Hooty's Moving Hassle (21).png Hooty's Moving Hassle (22).png Hooty's Moving Hassle (24).png Hooty's Moving Hassle (28).png The Owl House 106.png Hooty's Moving Hassle (52).png Hooty's Moving Hassle (54).png Hooty's Moving Hassle (76).png Hooty's Moving Hassle (80).png Hooty's Moving Hassle (82).png Hooty's Moving Hassle (86).png Hooty's Moving Hassle (88).png The Owl House 97.png The Owl House 101.png The Owl House 104.png The Owl House 112.png The Owl House 117.png The Owl House 149.png The Owl House 155.png|Body swap spell The Owl House 156.png Miscellaneous The Owl House 32.png The Owl House 38.png The Owl House 41.png The Owl House 42.png LuzEdaKing.png Eda's emoji.PNG Owl House Disney Channel ID.jpg Category:The Owl House galleries Category:Character galleries